Trying it Out
by Satan Abraham
Summary: "D-D'ya want a boyfriend?" She shrugs. Souda/Mukuro. Oneshot. Pre-despair.


Mukuro Ikusaba – hot as hell and as equally terrifying. Souda is fairly certain that he has no chance with her. She's always so quiet, and emotionless, and when she notices him staring at her she always just looks right back. It freaks him out a little bit.

But she's also really, really attractive.

Souda doesn't know much about her, it's true. She's always with Junko Enoshima, another one of those 'really attractive, really unapproachable' girls, though Junko's unapproachableness has more to do with being loud, pretty, and manipulative, and Mukuro's has more to do with the fact that Souda's pretty sure that she could and would kill him.

Like, right now. He's pretty sure that she's going to kill him.

He was just watching her in the halls, watching her stand behind Junko while Junko chatted loudly with a few other equally nearly unapproachable girls – at least Sonia is openly nice, it makes it a bit easier to go up and talk to her without making a huge fool of himself – when she whirled around almost faster than he could comprehend and stared daggers into his soul.

Souda stood, frozen, for a few seconds, then bolted. He turned a corner and ran straight into someone rock-hard, toppling to the ground and suddenly he's eleven again, he's eleven and cowering before bullies and school and his father at home and oh wait it's just Ishimaru.

"There is no running in the halls!" Ishimaru says, pulling him up.

"Heh, sorry," Souda says, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. By the time Ishimaru is done lecturing him, Mukuro's gone.

He can't help but feel a bit relieved and a bit irritated at the same time.

The next time he sees her it's in the library.

This time there's no Junko and _this is his chance. _

She's sitting alone at a table, reading something. He slides into the chair across from her.

She looks up.

"Uh," he says, managing a shark-toothed grin. "Hey."

She nods, and he swallows. His mouth is really, really dry all of a sudden. Has she always been this pretty? She has to have, right? And he can't even see how nice her body is, because she's sitting down but he can see how nice the top half of her is, really it's just the legs he can't see and _focus _Souda _focus_, think about the body later when you're alone and not right next to her.

"W-whatcha reading?"

"Homework," is all she says, and he can work with that. Except… he's not in her class. But… it's better than nothing.

"'s it interesting?" he asks, and she gives a minute shrugs. "So, uh, do you have a boyfriend?"

The question tumbles out before he can stop it and, as a result, some of his words stumble into each other, making it almost unintelligible. She looks at him for a few seconds, and then shakes her head. He swallows.

"D-d'ya want one?"

She shrugs and he doesn't know where to go from there. "U-um," he says. "C-could I be your boyfriend?"

Wow this is awkward.

She's just sitting there. She's blushing a little. He's fairly certain that his face is brighter than his hair. Hell, Chihiro Fujisaki, who's a few feet away, is probably blushing.

"I-I'd be a good boyfriend, I promise!" he says, almost too eager. "I'd- I'd buy you flowers and stuff, and pay for your dinner and kiss you."

"Let's try it," she says, and the words are so quiet he's not quite sure he heard her right. But then she stands up and walks over to him and puts her hands on his shoulders and _now _he can see her whole body and it is even more amazing up close.

And then she kisses him and he's pretty sure he's in heaven. A pretty girl, kissing Kazuichi Souda? Not something heard of on this earth, that's for sure. She pulls away, studying his face, calculating, nods, and then Junko calls from the door of the library and she's gone.

Souda sits for about ten minutes in the same chair, trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

**Ah, this was an… interesting one to write, at the least. An interesting pairing, requested by an anonymous person on Tumblr, but it was fun!**


End file.
